Who Knew
by MadzKym
Summary: Hermione and Sirius are on a mission to get the escaped Death Eaters only to run into something even more scary... Muggles that are ready to hunt 'witches'. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Language may be a bit strong, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

The uncomfortable feeling of being squashed into a travel sized person through space was enough to leave even the ones who use it the most gasping for breath. The sun was shining down on the apartment complexes as the girl brushed back her unruly hair and jogged up the steps to a house that seemed everyone ignored as if it never existed in the first place. Pushing the door open the girl went running into the house marked 12 Grimmauld Place before slamming the door shut behind her, startling a few pigeons roosting on the roofs of the homes.

"OI! BLACK!" She bellowed as she came skidding down the sharp hallway, ignoring the screeching of 'FILTH! TRAITOR OF MY KIN! MUDBLOOD' that was the customary greeting of the painting of Sirius's dear mum, Walburga Black. "BLACK!" The girl yelled again as she rammed into something solid, bouncing to the ground she glared at the human wall that had rammed her to the ground, Sticking her left hand out for Sirius to pull her up while she glared at him. Sirius smirked at her before jerking her violently to her feet causing the girl to crash in to his warm, and very shirtless, chest. Huffing at him the girl tried to jerk herself out of his grasp that was slowly crushing the breath out of her as he refused to let her out of his hug.

"Where's the fire at Kitten?" Sirius's eyes twinkled with mirth as the girl pushed her palms against his chest so she could see eye-to-eye…. well more like eye to chest since the top of the girl's head barely cleared Sirius's shoulders. Unwrapping his arms from the small girl's waist he took a step back and leaned against a wall. "So are you going to tell me what's got your knickers all twisted up?" His smirked broadened as the girl flushed before her eyes lit up as she remembered something.

"Well…" She dragged out, "Remember how Shacklebolt has put me on lookout for the 'runaways'?" She arched an eyebrow as she paused watching Sirius's reaction closely while he nodded his head, his shoulder length black hair bobbing with the motion for her to continue. "I

found them." She deadpanned.

"Where at?" Sirius asked, his eyes lighting up like a childs as they opened a present on Christmas, he to a step towards the wall, allowing the girl he had come to treat and see as a daughter that he never had, a breather and some more space between the two.

"America." She smirked as Sirius's face fell.

"Hermione," Sirius said using the girl's real name instead of his nickname for her, "America is dangerous, the creatures there isn't like ours here, it would be Hagrid's heaven, they will harm you without a second thought." His voice spoke of concern, but his face had lit up again before he continued. "Let's go." Hermione's doe-like eyes widened as her adoptive father implied that he was going to be joining her.

"This is my mission." She stated while Sirius just shook his head at her. "It is!" She insisted before giving into her inner child and stomping her foot on the floor. "And I don't want to lose you again." Sirius's eyes narrowed before wrapping her into a hug.

"Kitten, I'm not going anywhere, besides, I'm hard to get rid of once you have me." Hermione just looked doubtful. "I'm going, and I will stalk you if I have to so you might as well just tell me I can come before you end up hexing me and having to tell the Ministry that your dad is in St. Mungo's because you didn't let him join you on a little Death Eater Hunt."

"You wouldn't." Hermione snarled.

"Oh I would Kitten, and I am."

"I still can't believe you got Kingsley, KINGSLEY, to agree to you coming with me." Hermione huffed as she and Sirius sat in the plane as per the rules of the new Aurors, only use magic when absolutely necessary. Sirius just chuckled at her before reaching over and grabbed the phone out of her hands, turning both his and hers off as they were about to land again.

"Kingsley knows how I feel about being on the sidelines and I had been MIA for what… three years now?" Sirius mused.

"You just weren't 'MIA'. " Hermione put air quotations as she said MIA, "You were stuck in a place between death and life." She growled at him as she and he unbuckled and grabbed their bags and exited the private plan the Ministry had issued them before it took off again, heading back to London.

"Minor details Kitten." Sirius's bark-like laughter filled the quiet.. Hermione just stalked past him and to the car that was parked just outside of the landing area. Glaring at him she remembered how she had found out how to bring Sirius back from 'Death By Curtains' as he had dubbed it when he came back though he had never actually died, he had just been lingering in limbo, unable to move, think, or do anything except stay there. Listening to the voices of the dead telling their own tales to the only one who could listen without fear of being killed. Later Hermione had found out that was the original purpose of the arch, but she couldn't help but hate it, after all she never spoke of what she had to do to bring Sirius back even though there had been hints of what had happened, but never the full story. And nor would she ever tell someone it fully, she had sworn on the blood rushing through her, even if it had only been on a single piece of parchment, she still honoured it while what she had done had become an unspoken agreement that what happened would never be spoken of. Glancing around she saw the only car in sight.

"No way." She breathed out as she looked at the model of the car. "That's a '59 Cadillac Coupe Devill" Impatiently she tugged out the key from her back pocket before unlocking the trunk and shoving her stuff in it. "Hurry, get your's in." Pulling the false bottom of the trunk out, as when Kingsley had told the President, as all of the government officials and FBI and others were the witches and wizards of America, they had told them about the how the car they would be using would have one along with FBI badges that would get them anywhere they needed to go. Hermione noted the muggle weapons, rifles, pistols, switch blades, along with things to fight off the supernatural as well, silver bullets, silver knives, salt bullets, any type of weapon and it was probably there. Experimentally Hermione picked up what looked like a shrunken machete, pulling it out of the trunk, the machete that was as big as her hand grew to it's normal size. "Looks like theres a shrinking enchantment on the trunk." Hermione told Sirius as he opened the back to look into it. "It's most likely enlarged on the inside and on the trunk to, so it can hold more weapons." Slamming the trunk down as she replaced the machete and the false bottom, Hermione walked to the left side of the car. "And I call driving." She smirked as Sirius's face fell.

"But I'm older." He whined as she slipped into the drivers seat.

"But I've been driving longer than you have." She smirked triumphantly as Sirius slid into the passenger's side.

"Stupid muggles." He grumbled before brightening up. "I call choosing the music!" He reached his hand to the stereo before Hermione smacked it away.

"No, driver chooses, and since we are in the muggle world we will be listening to muggle music." Sirius reached his hand back like a puppy who had been caught doing something naughty before slouching in his seat.

"Fine, but it has to be something that I will enjoy." The corner of his lips turned as Hermione made a face, "None of this…. Shit." He gestured wildly to the music coming out of the stereo at the moment.

"Look in the glove department for a box of CDs will you? I gave Kingsley my CD case from my parents to put in the car so I wouldn't have to worry about it." Looking out of the right corner of her eyes she saw Sirius shrug before grabbing a case. "Look inside of that and tell me what CDs are in there will you?" She asked as she pulled onto a back road somewhere in Mississippi.

"Anything in particular you want to listen to?" Sirius asked as he searched through the CDs. "Holy Merlin's left saggy bollock! How many classic rock CDs do you have?" Sirius demanded as he pulled out Pink Floyd, Rush, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Queen, and many others.

"Just the ones that I inherited from my dad." Hermione said innocently before smirking at Sirius's dumbfounded expression. "I wasn't just the bookworm, over the summer holidays and before Hogwarts my dad taught me a lot of things since he didn't have a son to pass the 'Granger Title' down to." Hermione made a face before pulling onto the freeway.

"What exactly does the 'Granger Title' entitle to?" Sirius asked, waving his hands around his face.

"Oh you know, hunting, shooting guns and arrows, fixing engines and cars, and listening to music he deemed worthy for a 'man'." Hermione smiled, lost in memories, "I remember this one time when my father and I went camping in the dead of winter just so he could teach me when not to go camping and what to do in that situation."

"When did he take you?" Sirius stared at Hermione intently.

"The year before I turned eleven." Hermione shrugged. "Do you know where the tracker went?"

"What tracker?"

"Nevermind, we'll find it at the hotel, I already looked at where we are supposed to go, all signs indicate somewhere around here, where though… I'm not sure yet." A glance at the dashboard told Hermione that it was close to 9:00, "Keep a lookout for a hotel would you?"

"'Mione." A soft voice said near Hermione's left, grabbing the small dagger she hid under her pillow, Hermione sat up and turned to face her attacker. Seeing the man who adopted her after her parents had been…. Murdered, she dropped it as Sirius raised his hands in the air. "Merlin, I thought you were going to skin me." Hermione just glared, slipping her dagger back under the pillow, throwing the blankets off of her she stood and stretched.

"If I skinned you I would have a new book binding." Hermione sniffed, "What's on the agenda for today Black?" She asked, annoyance lacing every word she spoke, and every thing she did.

"Well… This was on the telly." Sirius turned the volume up just as a reporter was saying, **'And furthermore, the police have no clue what could have happened, as five healthy people just dropped dead, a look of fear or shock frozen on their faces.'**

"Looks like we found them." Hermione grimaced as the faces of those who had been struck with what was most likely the killing curse flashed back on the screen. A girl who looked to be only five with short brown hair, blue eyes, her brother who looked to be maybe seven with the same coloured hair and eyes, her mum with blonde hair and green eyes, her dad with brown hair and blue eyes, and their grandma, with grey-white hair and twinkling hazel eyes. Looking at the faces of the ones who had been killed Hermione felt her stomach drop as she just kept looking at them. "How could someone actually kill innocent people!?" She cried. "I mean I'm not a saint when it comes to death,God knows just how many I killed in the Last Battle, but to take an innocents life?! It's unfathomable!" Turning to face the man who was in everything but blood her father, she allowed tears to fall down her face. "Its inhumane." Hermione whispered, Sirius just opened his arms, walking forward, Hermione laid her head on his chest and let the tears fall. Tears for Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, and Dobby. The tears she hadn't had time to shed as she went to funeral after funeral. The feeling of emptiness had been overpowering her for almost two months before she had become an auror, and now, Hermione grinned and pushed away from Sirius's chest. The sense of purpose was coming back to her.

"You ready kitten?" Sirius's eyes were full of concern as he held her at arms length away.

"Lets go hunting." Hermione's grin rivaled the Cheshire cats.

**I know... I promised to work on my actual Harry Potter stories... But I had an amazing idea with a friend... And well.. this happened... so yeah... Anyways, I would love it if you would tell me if I should continue or not, also I'm not too sure who will be paired up quite yet so... suggestions are very welcome!**

**Love you all!**


	2. Crime's Unfold

The crunch of gravel under tires alerted the police of another cars arrival. The slamming of doors revealed Hermione and Sirius as they walked up the winding sidewalk to where the yellow police tape forbade entrance to civilians. The narrowed eyes of the grey-white speckled hair of a seasoned policeman followed Hermione and Sirius's every movement as they walked under the tape.

"This is strictly prohibited to the public!" The man's voice left no argument as he looked over the two.

"And we are privy to know what's going." Sirius stated, flashing his and Hermione's FBI badges, nodding the man moved to the side and allowed them to look at, in, and around the house. Pushing past Sirius, Hermione moved to the inside of the house hearing Sirius say something about how they were supposed to look around without any others there. Rolling her eyes as they all listened to Sirius, Hermione pushed open a door towards the end of a hallway, only to find soft pink walls, a princess duvet, and a ton of stuffed animals. Looking closer to them she saw that the heads of them were ripped off and stuffing was placed on the far side of the room.

"What have we here?" Hermione whispered to herself as she looked at the formation that the non-stuffed animals were in. It was a crude dark mark, but it was a dark mark all the same. "Sirius! Look for the marks that wouldn't be spotted directly." She called as she exited the room. Hermione kept walking towards the living room, not paying attention as she was walking backwards, something on the ceiling was almost calling to her.

"I already said that there is to be no one here." Sirius's gruff voice grunted out, whipping around Hermione fell to the floor as her left foot got caught in the rug, pulling her down.

"And we have permission to view this." Hermione looked up from the floor to see two men standing in the doorway, the taller one had dark brown shaggy hair and was looking bored where the shorter one had a lighter brown hair that was cut short and glaring heatedly at Sirius who had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at the two in front of him.

"What's going on?" Hermione asks as she pushes herself off the floor, crossing the room to the door she quickly gives the two a once over before looking curiously at SIrius.

"So you aren't looking here alone." The short one said, the corner of his lips starting to turn upwards. Ignoring him Hermione gently tugs on Sirius's arm trying to get his attention.

"Forget about the two for a moment." She said, pulling his arm with her as she moved to go to the girl's room again. As she drugged his arm with her, Sirius refused to move, his arm stiffened and once again Hermione found herself upon her butt. Glaring at the ceiling for something to do she noticed a strange line that seemed to be going around the room and then down the hallway. "There's something on the ceiling." She quietly announced to herself, pushing herself up once more she moved towards the center of the room where the lines seemed to be carved deeper into the ceiling.

"Your partner seems to think that it's time for a nap." The short man remarked to Sirius as he caught sight of Hermione lying on the floor staring at the lines, her eyes darting trying to figure out what it was.

" 'Mione?" Sirius asked his body slightly turning towards her, the two men slipped past him, taking his body as a welcome into the house. "Dammit." He cursed before sighing and walking to where Hermione was still at, her eyes still darting around.

"The Dark Mark." Hermione murmured as her mocha eyes traced the lines again, the picture getting bigger the longer she looked at it. Swiveling her eyes towards Sirius she tilted her head to the side, like a dog. "Do you see it?" Shaking his head no, Hermione rolled her eyes for the tenth time that day and grabbed Sirius forcing him to kneel down next to her. "Its right there." She murmured into his ear using her finger to point it out to him. The widening of his eyes told her that he had found it and they knew for sure what had happened to the small family.

A thump and cursing caused Hermione to jump to her feet, her heart pounding, before she realized that she wasn't in any danger as the war was over, carefully, she inched her way to where the noise had come from. Keeping her body pressed against the wall she couldn't hear anything. Carefully placing her feet so the rug over the wooden floor wouldn't give her away, she placed a hand on the gun strapped to her thigh. Placing a shaking hand to the door she pushed it open gently before seeing the two men that had practically forced their way in holding a decapitated stuffed pig, Hermione's chocolate eyes widened as the two men froze, neither of them moved as they sat there staring at each other. The clearing of a throat behind Hermione had her spinning around, an arm against Sirius's throat before she remembered where she was and what was going on.

"Glad you pay attention Kitten." Sirius smirked as Hermione's cheeks twinged a pale pink. "Now could you let off the pressure on my neck before I can't breathe and you have a murder on your freakishly small hands?" Hermione dropped her arm and walked back away from the three men. "Find anything you care to share with the rest of us agents?" Even though Sirius had cocked an eyebrow and his voice had gone up as if it were question, a deaf person could still have heard the underlying threat of 'tell me or I will not hesitate to feed you to the three headed dog that is at the moment guarding my house.' Not that muggles knew of a three headed dog that was the size of a house.

"Yeah, why the hell is the stuffing and heads removed from the stuffed animals?" The shorter of the two men on the opposite side of the room asked. His green eyes flickering from stuffed animals to the decapitated heads lying in a bizarre pattern that wouldn't mean anything to the two muggles.

"We think it's a signal of the cult that killed these people." Hermione spoke, her voice soft. "Not that we have any other murders to look at since we barely arrived this morning." Pushing herself off of the wall that she had been gently resting against, Hermione walked to the closest decapitated stuffed hippo's head and peered at it.

"Don't touch anything Kitten." Sirius cautioned from a little ways behind her. Waving him off, Hermione crouched down to see the head better.

"There isn't anything on it." Hermione muttered from the corner of her mouth to Sirius as she glanced around the room and spotted the two other men inching closer, trying to hear what was being said. Standing up, she brushed her hands off on her pants and glanced around one last time. "It looks like we found everything that we needed to find." With a quick glance at Sirius with her mocha eyes, Hermione turned and walked out of the room, not really caring what was being said behind her back as she glanced once more around the house. Her eyes rested once more on the ceiling where the Dark Mark was scratched on. "I'm sorry." She whispered to thin air, hoping that the small family would hear her and forgive them for not being able to protect them before they had been killed.

"Coming Kitten?" Sirius gently asked as he draped an arm around her shoulders, gently guiding her to the door.

"It's just not fair!" Hermione exploded as soon as she had gotten into the hotel room. Sirius groaned before throwing himself onto the soft bed, a hand on top of his face to block out the light. "They didn't do anything to deserve to die! The only thing they had done wrong was by being a muggle and it's not their fault for that!" Without warning Hermione's fist slammed into her thigh. "What good is being an Auror if you can't save innocent people?" She cried, throwing herself onto the opposite bed that Sirius wasn't occupying. Pulling the pillow onto her lap she sat up quickly and schooled her face into a mask, one that she had perfected when she, Harry, and Ron had been on the run. The one that meant she would do anything to save people from dying. As Hermione sat in the bed, squeezing her pillow Sirius carefully stood from his bed and crossed the small walkway between the two bed and opened his arms to her.

"I think I have an idea…" He said quietly as Hermione allowed herself to be swept into a hug. "But it's going to require us to go alone." Hermione pushed his chest away gently and looked at him, thoughts swirling around her head.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes searching Sirius's, the man who was her father in every way but blood.

"I got an owl from Kingsley this morning before you woke up." Sirius muttered. "Dolohov is a few States away from here, and Kingsley wants me to get him." Hermione opened her mouth but seeing it Sirius spoke quickly and held up his hand. "He wants you to get Bellatrix, and Greyback will be whoever gets him first." Sirius grimaced. "But you have to remember that Bella will follow wherever I go, and I will be following Dolohov." He paused.

"And Greyback will be following me." Hermione stated, knowing that as she said it, it was true. Sirius only nodded. "When?" She asked.

"Tonight." Sirius said as he pulled Hermione back into a hug. "Be safe Kitten." Hermione laughed quietly.

"When am I not?" She joked.

"I'm starting to think that you were the one that trouble follows." Mirth laced Sirius's voice.

"Why?" Hermione pulled away.

"Well… First a troll tries to kill and eat you, then a basilisk petrifies you, then you have to help a criminal escape while avoiding dementors and a werewolf, then our world believes that you are a slag not to mention you have to help Harry, and then you almost die at the Ministry." Sirius pauses, "Anything I'm missing?" He feins asking. Hermione laughs and lightly slaps his chest.

"That was only because I'm friends with Harry Potter." She defends herself weakly.

"Suuure." Sirius drags out, "Just be careful." He ruffles Hermione's hair, causing her now tamed curls to become tangled and messy. Glaring at him she reaches up and goes to mess up her father's hair. Sirius blocks her arm and grabs onto it, stopping her from reaching his precious hair. "No touchy the hair." He says, a fake accent rolling off his tongue.

"What hair?" Hermione innocently asks as she nonverbally vanishes Sirius luscious locks.

"HERMIONE!" He roars as he shoots up from the bed and to the bathroom, where his long, precious hair used to be was now a comb-over. "I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" He bellows from the bathroom. Standing quickly up Hermione rushes to the door and wrenched it open before running out of the room and quickly to the bar to stop people from falling off the second floor, rolling her eyes, Hermione quickly swings herself up on top of it and looks behind her as she sees Sirius, who had restored his hair back to normal, running towards her. Taking a quick breath Hermione jumps off the railing, rolling into a somersault as she hits the asphalt and took off running again. Hearing a thud behind her, Hermione was notified of the man who was chasing her. Laughing Hermione skidded to a halt after about a mile or two of running before turning to the left and to an alleyway, quickly pulling herself on top of a dumpster and onto the squat building next to it, Hermione ducks and watches as Sirius looks to the left, to the right, and into the alleyway for her before looking up and seeing her. "At least.. we know that you… can outrun an old man." Sirius pants as he clutches his side.

"Anyone could outrun you." Hermione retorted as she swung down from the building and landed in front of him. "Besides, aren't mutts supposed to be the smartest and quickest?" She smirked as Sirius scowled at her.

"Just because you can climb better than me doesn't mean that you are better." He growled playfully before quickly putting her into a fireman's hold, ignoring Hermione's shout of surprise and her fists as she beat his back he continued walking down the street, ignoring the looks they got from the other pedestrians. With a sigh, Hermione admitted defeat and slumped onto his shoulder.

"So, are you going to take the car or your motorcycle?" Hermione asked as Sirius put her down in front of their car.

"Motorcycle." Sirius said, grinning.

"Of course." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Be safe Kitten." Sirius said before climbing onto the motorcycle after he pulled it out and let it grow to how it was normally and he rode off into the darkness.

**I know it's kinda everywhere in this chapter, but I needed to get the things in the direction I wanted it to go. Question: In the next chapter she meets one of the three escaped Death Eaters who do you want her to meet/see**

**1)Bellatrix Lestrange**

**2)Fenrir Greyback**

**3)Antonin Dolohov**


	3. Who Let The Dog Out?

It had been a month since Hermione and Sirius had split up on their search and so far Hermione hadn't been able to find anything of use. Even though she had moved on to where the tracker had a stronger signal but even then she still hadn't found anything. The tracker the Ministry had provided her hadn't stopped buzzing since she had arrived at the new hotel; and to be honest she was ready to throw it into the first lake she came across, preferably with the few men who thought that she was too young to be doing 'real police work'. Hermione snorts at the thought and rolls her eyes before looking in the mirror one last time, the past few days were finally going to pay off, she had found Greyback. With a final glare in the mirror Hermione looked once more at her long curly, carmel hair and shook her head gently, letting them cascade down to her hips. Looking down at her feet and to the death traps women called shoes, she took in what she was wearing. The 4 1/2 inch black stiletto heels with a small anklet with a black dog on it that would heat up if Sirius was in trouble, a blood red corset type shirt that showed most of her cleavage to show with skin tight leather pants. She gazed at her face that had dark smoky eyes and ruby red lips and couldn't help but grimace in disgust. She looked like a harlot. Or some sort of desperate women who had a ton of diseases from shagging everything that walked. With one last glare at herself in the mirror, Hermione turned to walk out the door only to fall onto the bed. Her heels had gotten caught on the seedy hotels carpet, with a sigh she wrenched her foot out of the small hole that she was caught in and glowered at the muggle contraption that was sure to be the death of her. But on the bright side the heel's brought her small 5'2" figure up to 5'6 1/2". Standing up she grasped her beaded bag that held her wand, silver knife, silver dagger, and a small gun, along with a couple hundreds just in case she needed to bribe someone and tucked it into her pants pockets that had been charmed to look flawless and not like something was there.

When she arrived at the disgusting pub that she had been staking out for the past week when she first caught wind of Greyback, Hermione forced a shudder to not pass through her body. With a deep breath, she walked inside. Instantly, the smell of smoke; stale or otherwise, assaulted her nose, the stench of beer was of course expected but still unpleasant. With a quick glance around, she noted a group of what looked like bikers and their 'chicks', two young men; one with their head down flipping through pages earnestly while the other hit on the waitresses. Or whatever they call those that serve at a pub. A few women were spread out or with a group, but no Greyback. As she walked over to a table towards the back, she noticed the young man stand up and start walking towards her. Hermione bit back a groan and pulled out her phone, pretending to text someone.

"Hey" The man said, a lopsided semi-smile on his face, "This seat taken?" He asked, Hermione just looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "I'll take that as a no." He said as he licked his lips and pulled out the chair and sat down across from her. Hermione just stared at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice clipped and her accent more pronounced than it normally was. Leaning forwards slightly as she rested her elbows on the edge of the table, "I'm very busy with a case and I don't need civilians to mess up this case." Straightening her back again, she glanced over towards the door that had just opened. A tall man with a grey mane that looked like it hadn't had been properly washed in a few months walked in with a slight limp in his right leg and a long trench coat. Or what looked like the remains of a trench coat. The shredded rags of it may have been anything before that, but to those that didn't know better; it would have been the best to guess a trench coat.

"Greyback." Hermione murmured to herself. Quickly excusing herself from the stranger across from her, she stood up and practically jogged to the bar where Greyback was sitting. "Fancy meeting you here." She said slyly behind him, a small knife in her palm, the tip of it digging into the small of his back. Her brown eyes flashing dangerously as Greyback slowly turned around to face her, the tip of the silver knife pressed against his stomach. Hermione trailed the knife up slowly until she reached his heart. To anyone passing by it would have looked like a lover's caress, except for the subtle flinch Greyback did every time the silver would touch his skin. "Burns doesn't it?" Hermione whispered in his ear as she leaned forward slightly, the tip of her lips barely touching his ear as she dug the knife in a little deeper. A grin that could have belonged to the cheshire cat lit up her face as she watched him squirming, knowing that she had the upperhand at the moment. "I asked you a question you worthle-" She cut off as she looked around the bar. Lowering her voice even more, "Where is Bellatrix." She purred in his ear, looking for all the world someone who was going to get lucky and go home with some man. "I won't ask you again." Her voice was a bit lower in pitch, mimicking a sultry voice.

"How should I know?" Greyback replied, making it sound more like a statement then not. "I'm not privy to her inner workings." He grinned, the smell of rotted meat washed over Hermione and his cracked lips leered at her, his yellow teeth sharp and stained with something dark red. Like blood. His arm reached out and grabbed her around the waist. "Look's like I've got me a prize, a little Mudblood." He leered at her as she struggled to get away while also digging the knife in a hole in his shirt. "Bloody wench." He cursed as he let go and rubbed his chest where it had burned him. "I'll get you for this." He promised as he pushed Hermione down onto the ground and stomped on her chest as he left.

The sharp pain of Hermione's ribs cracking under his weight took her breath away. She couldn't breathe or move. Trying to take a breath she reached a hand up to a close stool and dragged herself up.

"You alright there?" The deep voice of a man asked her. Hermione whipped around, fight mode on, only to see the Muggle that had tried to talk to her earlier. Nodding curtly she quickly excused herself and quickly walked outside to the alley on the side of the bar. Cursing as her ribs continued throbbing, ripping her shirt up she saw the bruises blooming across her skin. Grabbing the beaded bag she still carried everywhere with her, Hermione stuck her hand into the bag to grab her wand, trailing the tip along her skin she sighed in relief as the pain disappeared, only wincing as she felt her ribs come back together. Quickly putting her shirt back down she put her wand back into her beaded bag and shoved it back into the pocket of her tight pants. Walking to her car she quickly got in and sped off. When she arrived back to her hotel room she senses started to tingle. the senses that had been active during the war that never failed her before. Slipping off her heels she picked them up and took out her beaded bag, shoving them in she grasped her wand in her hand, concealing it and crept up to her hotel room. Her breath caught as she saw the door ajar. Gently pushing it open she held her breath as she tip-toed into the room. The lamp was askew, her clothes thrown about the room like someone was searching for something. Her books had pages ripped out and the picture she took everywhere of her, Ron, and Harry had been slashed.

"What happened here?" hermione muttered to herself as she slipped her wand into its holster on her arm, concealing it from everyone but her, before she heard the door slam shut. The last thing she saw was a dark figure before everything went black.

**I'm back! Miss me?;) haha just kidding, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and any thoughts on what is going to happen next? Anyways, thanks for reading and I love you all!**


	4. In The Dark Of The Night

A throbbing head was what woke Hermione up. Groaning slightly Hermione opened her eyes and went to rub them. Only to be stopped. Jerking her head up she quickly looked around, assessing the situation. Looking up she just saw dust, mold, and something on the ceiling that didn't look like it would help her out at all. Looking towards a slim window she could make out dust mites dancing around in the pale sunlight, and she was alone on a chair, tied to it with zip ties. With a low growl she looked around again, hoping that their would be something that would help her out of her predicament. Nothing. Empty air, dust, and her. That was all that was there.

"Good going Granger." Hermione berated herself, "Just had to go after the mutt yourself, couldn't have called Sirius, nope; you just had to go after someone who has no qualms about beating you, and then eating you."

"Look the mudblood knows what's going to happen to her." The gruff voice spoke from behind her. "Too bad she has no way to defend herself." Muffled steps walked towards where Hermione was tied to the chair. Chills ran up her back as the man behind her lowered his head to her neck and took a deep breath. "Pity, you would have been a gorgeous accessory to our…. cause."

"Go to Hell." She growled out between her gritted teeth.

"I'm planning on it." She could smell the day old alcohol on his breath along with rotting meat and smoke. Not a pleasant smell. Forcing back a gag as he laughed, his breath going straight up her nasal cavity. "You know what today is… Don't you Mudblood." Greyback whispered into her ear, his tongue practically caressing the tip of her ear.

"The full moon." Hermione breathed.

Greyback chuckled, "Give the Mudblood a prize, what could she want though?" He walked around in front of her, bent and picked something up. "Maybe a fighting chance would be good." He spun around, a small throwing knife in his hand. "After all, it's been quite sometime since I've had a good hunt." He licked his rotting yellow teeth stained an ugly brown as the corners of his lips lifted, "I will find you." He stated.

"Then untie me and let your hunt begin." Hermione's voice shaked, half in relief and half because she knew he could easily find her.

"When the moon gets closer to rising." Greyback's lopsided grin looked like what a cat would look like to a bird before its head was ripped off.

Hermione's heart was pounding as she swung one leg over a tree branch and flung herself into the nearest tree. The humanoid figure below her was sniffing the ground where she had been before she scaled the tree, hoping to get a bit further away from Greyback. In the tree she had the advantage of seeing him, but the disadvantage of running away. She knew from her studies that werewolves have no problems with scaling trees, she only hoped she had been able to confuse him long enough to get somewhere out of his anti-apparition wards. Damn him for his foresight of leaving her beaded bag in her apartment, and damn him for thinking that it was possible she had her wand on her. Leaping from tree-to-tree she didn't feel the pain of the bark tearing against her skin, only heard the victorious howl from the creature below her. The warmth of her blood was the only thing that alerted her of her predicament. Cursing Hermione whipped her head around, looking for the beast. Only to find he wasn't behind her like he should have been.

Flinging herself off the tree and to the ground, Hermione tucked and rolled to her feet thanking Merlin that her war skills were as good as ever. Quickly glancing around she looked up at the moon, it was close to setting and letting the sun rise up and banish the evil of the full moon.

The roar of a truck had Hermione running towards it, either to hopefully escape the terror-filled woods or to warn them to leave before they were dog chow she wasn't sure. Sprinting to the rusty coloured truck that looked as if it had been through the Sahara Desert and back.

"You have to leave!" Hermione had barely gasped out before two strong arms caught her in a hug.

"And I told you not to do anything stupid." Sirius' voice was gruff, but full of emotion. "Get in the truck," A howl sounded throughout the woods, one that cried blood would be split that night. "Now!" He demanded. Putting her hands onto the bed of the truck, Hermione pushed herself into, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He practically yelled at her.

"Saving your ass." She retorted.

"With that toothpick?" An unknown voice said from inside the truck. Whipping around, knife out she looked into the green eyes of some unknown man, and another man looking at her curiously.

"Just drive." Hermione growled at Sirius, nodding his black haired head, Sirius pushed the pedal down and tore out of the forest. "I'm going to need a different weapon, a throwing knife won't do much damage, especially if I were to miss." Hermione said frantically as her brown eyes scanned the woods, searching for the thing that would delight in tearing her flesh from her bones while she screamed. A shadow lept out and onto the bed of the truck next to her. Her eyes widened as Greyback drew to his full height, taller than any man, and certainly hairier, his hands had formed paws bigger than Hermione's head and nails sharper than the best blade out there. His glowing yellow eyes matched his teeth as he leered at Hermione.

Ignoring the voice inside her head telling her that this would be a terrible idea, Hermione walked up to him as well as she could in a speeding truck, dodging his blows left and right before digging the gleaming knife into Greyback's left eye. Pushing him with as much strength as she could, Hermione kicked Greyback in his chest, watching as he fell down onto the dirt road, somewhere along the dusty canyons of the woods.

"Fuck." Hermione said, looking at the now gaping wound in her side. In perfect lines were marks that only a wild beast could make.

**I know... I sorta vanished off the face of the Earth for a bit. Forgive me? **


End file.
